


Тяжелый день

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: мини  G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, post-Avengers: Endgame, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Он так пытался убедить Стива, что тот ему не нужен – и не подумал, что Стив может настолько нуждаться в нем.





	Тяжелый день

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка осознать концовку "Эндгейма". Не фиксит. Упоминается Пегги. Все плохо.

– Ну и что, – нерешительно начал Стив. – Что ты теперь собираешься делать, Бак?

Удивительно, как быстро человек возвращается к рутине. Только что они бились с целой армией инопланетян; только что сам Баки вернулся из липкого – хоть и смутно знакомого – кокона небытия, и вот пожалуйста: оба на полупустой базе Мстителей, и Баки ждет Стива из душа.

Дождался.

Отвел глаза.

– Я... пока не знаю. Наверное, вернусь в Ваканду.

– Да, – неловко сказал Стив. Переодеваясь, он зашел за створку шкафа; так что можно было перестать так старательно глядеть в сторону. – Ты... тебе надо восстанавливаться.

Стиву самому бы не помешало восстановиться. Баки сложно представить, что с ним было эти пять лет. Ему до сих пор сложно представлять, каково людям. Он ведь наполовину Солдат, хоть и обезвреженный.

А вот поверить в то, что несколько лет прошло – легко. Баки не помнил времени – там его и не было – но помнил смутную тоску и одиночество. Сейчас это вспоминалось смутно, как криокамера.

Ему не привыкать.

Стив подошел ближе – уже в мягких спортивных штанах и футболке. Он шагал осторожно, как будто Баки мог кинуться, укусить. Отвык. Это хорошо. Баки столько усилий приложил, чтобы Стив не успел привыкнуть. Сперва в Бухаресте, потом в Ваканде. А до этого...

– Знаешь, – все с той же осторожностью сказал Стив, – Тони... Тони оказался умнее нас всех. В итоге. Он был счастлив эти пять лет. С Пеппер и дочкой. Он заплатил за это страшную цену. Но он нашел в себе силы жениться, завести ребенка и быть счастливым. Может... может, потому он и оказался единственным из нас, кто не боялся умереть.

– Ты бы испугался? – спросил Баки. Он не знал, что еще спросить. Стив глядел на него странно, пронизывающе – и говорил о Тони.

– Пять лет я ничего не боялся, – сказал тот. – Но по другой причине.

Он замялся. Опустил глаза.

– Сам-то в душ пойдешь?

Принимать душ было немного боязно. Всё казалось, что его сейчас смоет и он вернется в небытие, откуда вышел. Он стоял неподвижно и глядел через струи воды в запотевшее стекло душевой. Может, так было бы проще. Ему надоело всё время оживать.

– Бак, ты не голодный? – спросил его Стив, когда Баки вылез из душевой. Он натянул одолженную Стивом одежду и пожалел об этом: мягкие штаны и футболка, под химическим ароматом лаванды еще хранившая отголосок запаха Стива, были словно ловушкой. Наденешь их – и никуда не уйдешь, не захочешь.

– Ты уже спрашивал. Последний раз – десять минут назад. Я не успел бы проголодаться за десять минут...

Он почти сказал «сопляк», но удержался. Не нужно, чтобы Стив привыкал снова. Ничего хорошего из этого не получится.

– Я... извини. Ты просто такой худой. – Стив уставился на него и тут же отвел глаза. – Может, пиццу, а?

Баки вздохнул, сдаваясь:

– Хорошо. Давай пиццу. Думаешь, в такую ночь кто-то занимается доставкой?

Стив только улыбнулся; но улыбка только подчеркнула глубокие морщины вокруг глаз, которым не помогла даже сыворотка.

Баки, конечно, сглупил: именно в такую ночь, когда на Землю прибыли пять миллионов полузабытых человек, все рестораны работали круглосуточно, а доставка сбилась с ног. Мальчишка с ошалелыми глазами сунул Баки в руки коробки пиццы, забрал у Стива деньги и тут же исчез. На минуту сломанная неловкая тишина тут же восстановилась. На базе Мстителей стрекотали кузнечики. Пахло одиночеством, хоть и не таким плотным, как там. Тут почти никого не было, кроме их со Стивом, остальные Мстители отбыли: кто – искать вернувшихся родственников, кто – готовиться к похоронам.

У меня даже костюма нет, некстати подумал Баки.

Сперва они и пиццу ели молча. Стив бросал на него знакомые короткие взгляды. Будто хочет что-то сказать, но еще не готов, не знает, как подступиться. Он по-прежнему выковыривал оливки и перекладывал их Баки, и тот изо всех сил старался не улыбаться. Не вспоминать.

Пять лет, сказал он себе. Пять чертовых лет.

– Мы слишком... – Стив запнулся. – Я слишком много времени потерял. Наверное, это не моя вина, но все равно. Я бы не хотел больше ничего терять. Я хотел бы... как Тони. Быть счастливым.

– Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым. – Хоть голос и звучал глухо, Баки не кривил душой. Кто же еще заслуживает, если не Стив. Потому-то он так и старался держаться от него подальше. В конце концов и сама Вселенная стала ему помогать.

И конечно, Роджерс пошел против Вселенной, но можно ли было от него ожидать другого.

– Знаешь... – Теперь Стив смотрел в пиццу. – Я видел Пегги. Там, в прошлом. Я... знаешь, я застыл, как дурак. Стоял и смотрел. До меня, наверное, только в этот момент и дошло, что я проспал целую жизнь.

Баки молчал, упорно пережевывая пиццу и гадая, почему на вкус она – такой же картон, как полезная протеиновая пища, которой его кормили в Гидре.

– Я видел, – сказал он все-таки. – Видел твой компас. Я думал, ты его потерял.

– Стащил из музея. Никому и дела не было, знаешь. А я... Ты пропал. Странное чувство, когда не уверен – был ли ты на самом деле. Я иногда думал, может, я просто родился в двухтысячных. А все, что было раньше, война, Бруклин... Как будто это был просто фильм. Я стащил компас... На самом-то деле он тоже не доказательство. Я ведь мог его купить в любом антикварном магазине...

Баки отложил вилку. Вот, значит, какие мысли тревожили Стива. Ему самому сколько раз приходилось сомневаться в том, что он все же существует; в том, что Бруклин, семья и сам Стив – не иллюзии, не жестокая шутка, всаженная зачем-то Гидрой в его подкорку.

Но Стив – прямой, простой, абсолютно настоящий Стив. У него-то откуда такие мысли...

– Вот тогда, когда я попал в прошлое, – продолжал Стив, не замечая, что коробка с пиццей уже опустела, – я и понял, что все это на самом деле было. Стоял, смотрел на нее и думал: теперь у меня этого не отнять. Уж если она существует, то значит, и я, и ты...

Он осекся.

– Ты ведь так и не женился, Роджерс?

Стив посмотрел на него ошарашенно: будто это для него, а не для Баки эти годы были всего лишь заминкой, коротким мгновением, так, что он и задуматься о женитьбе не успел.

– Тебе нужно найти кого-то, похожего на мисс Картер, – деревянным голосом сказал Баки.

_Или... саму мисс Картер? Со всеми этими скачками во времени…_

Баки ужасно устал; ему хотелось лечь лицом к стенке и укрыться одеялом с головой. Он так и сделает, когда вернется в Африку. Если Т’Чалла ему позволит.

– Теперь-то ты подумаешь об этом. Уже думал, верно?

Стив энергично кивнул.

– Точно. Я кое-что упустил. Всё это время упускал. Старк помог мне понять. Скажи, ты действительно хочешь вернуться в Ваканду?

Это тоже непохоже на Стива – так резко менять тему. Баки присмотрелся к другу получше. Но даже не присматриваясь, он мог сказать – со Стивом что-то не так. Что-то очень сильно не так. Словно не Баки, а его самого вытащили на ту сторону вселенной, и там вывернули его наизнанку, выжали досуха – и вышвырнули обратно за ненадобностью. Такой ровный тон, такое невозмутимое лицо бывали у Стива, когда он – от усталости или горя – полностью превращался в Капитана Америку, словно у него не оставалось больше сил быть Стивом Роджерсом.

Баки пришла предательская мыслишка – не уезжать в Африку прямо сейчас, присмотреть за Стивом...

Вот только снова получится так, что несчастный сопляк будет присматривать за тобой. Как всегда. А ему сейчас не хватало только забот о недолеченном Зимнем Солдате...

– В Ваканде я буду в безопасности, – сказал он. – А здесь за мной станут охотиться.

– Но не теперь же... – Стив осекся. Поумнел. Сколько Баки его помнил, друг всегда был непримирим к злу, а добро видел излишне светлым и без изъянов. Теперь это время прошло.

– Сейчас как раз настанет время, когда надо бить своих, чтобы чужие боялись.

Баки чертовски не хотелось в Ваканду, но он не собирался рассказывать об этом Стиву. По крайней мере, у кошачьего короля хватит дел для Баки... вернее, для Солдата. Охранять дворец. Ловить мародеров. Убивать неугодных...

– Тебе никогда не хотелось вернуться в прошлое?

Вот, опять; что это с ним сегодня? Конечно, Баки не раз мечтал вернуться, прожить отнятую у него жизнь. Утешить мать, обнять зареванную сестру, в какой раз поцапаться с отцом. В моменты просветления – которые с годами становились всё реже и реже – он думал о том, чем мог бы заняться Баки Барнс, пришедший с войны. Наверное, года два он мог бы жить, просто рассказывая газетам об их со Стивом приключениях. Потом пришлось бы заняться делом. Может, он пошел бы механиком в гараж, а может, занялся бы чем-нибудь посерьезнее. Он думал, научится чему-то новому на войне. Но научился только хорошо целиться и убивать.

В любом случае Баки Барнс жил бы в Америке. Был бы у Стива шафером на свадьбе. Крестил бы его детей. Скучал бы по нему, но, по крайней мере, Стив был бы в безопасности. А Баки... пил бы пиво с приятелями по вечерам. Наверняка один из первых купил бы в дом телевизор. Смотрел бы в прямом эфире, как убивают Кеннеди, Лютера, как стреляют в Папу Римского и думал бы – он это или не он? Зимний солдат из другого измерения, или ублюдки просто нашли другого сержантика?

Может, устроился бы мойщиком. Мыл бы и скреб, мыл и скреб. Но всю кровь с себя не смоешь, даже если формально – в одной конкретной вселенной – эта кровь не на его руках.

Но он никогда не знал бы...

– Нет, – сказал он. – Это было бы слишком хорошо. Это было бы слишком.

– Потому что я думал... мы могли бы вернуться вместе. Знаешь, прибить Гидру в зародыше. Здесь... Здесь все равно не наш мир, Бак. И я… я здесь не так уж и нужен теперь, знаешь…

– Не говори ерунды, Стив. У тебя погибли друзья, я знаю. Но у тебя осталась команда. И сейчас ты нужен очень многим.

– Я тоже думал. – Рот у него скривился. – Тоже думал, что Капитан Америка всегда будет нужен. А Стив Роджерс может и потерпеть. Но теперь у страны новые герои. А Мстителей они проклинают, и за дело. Мы… мы просрали планету, ты же видел.

– Роджерс!

– Просрали, – сказал Стив с нажимом. – Проебали, если тебе угодно.

– А потом вернули обратно. Хватит.

– Через пять лет. Ты не думал о том, что могло произойти за эти пять лет? С чем столкнутся люди, которые вернулись?

– Стив, – хрипло сказал Баки. От Роджерса в таком настроении хорошего не жди. После таких взрывов он когда-то бросался в самоубийственные миссии, и хорошо, если Коммандос успевали вовремя его перехватить. – Вспомни. Ты сказал мне сам. Если мы начнем рассуждать сейчас, кто виноват… Даже если ты что-то упустил – ты искупил это. Ты дрался за них. Хватит.

– Дело не в вине, – отчеканил Стив. – Дело в том, что я не так уж здесь полезен. А может быть, даже вреден.

Господи; да парень попросту смертельно устал. И даже если сейчас он считает, будто не нужен Америке, стоит старушке опять пошатнуться – и его тут же призовут. Вытащат и из Ваканды, если будет нужно; даже если Баки уведет его и спрячет в своей хижине, даже если…

– Тебе надо отдохнуть, Стиви. Просто отдохнуть. У тебя был ужасно тяжелый день.

– Да, – сглатывает Стив. – У меня был ужасно тяжелый день.

***

Для похорон ему нашли чью-то черную куртку. Стив попытался надеть на него свою, но она оказалась слишком велика. Во время прощания Стив стоял рядом с вдовой. Глядел в озеро так, будто до сих пор ждал от покойного Старка каких-то ответов.

***

Утром того дня, когда Стив отправился в прошлое, Баки закончил собирать одолженные пожитки в одолженную cумку. Стив с утра выглядел собранным, нацепил такую капитанскую маску, что даже Баки сквозь нее с трудом видел друга. Но когда он поглядел на сумку, взгляд его затуманился.

– По крайней мере, там ты не будешь мерзнуть, – сказал он тихо.

– Это точно.

Хотя Баки совсем не был в этом уверен.

– Я буду по тебе скучать, – вырвалось у него, когда они со Стивом стояли у платформы. Но он не запаниковал, когда Стив исчез. Наоборот – испытал какое-то темное стылое торжество. Оттуда-то вы его не вырвете. Рук не хватит. Наконец отдохнет, как надо.

Только когда увидел старика на скамейке, сперва не поверил. Даже улыбнулся – настолько не поверил. Отправил к нему Сэма, а сам наблюдал, пытаясь понять – что и где пошло не так. Почему Стив вернулся дряхлым стариком. Почему…

Он так и стоял, как дурак – пока Стив не ушел со скамьи, пока все не проглотили сюрприз и худо-бедно не разошлись. А Баки стоял и думал, как же он мог быть таким идиотом. Так старался убедить Стива, что тот ему не нужен…

«Прежде, нежели пропоет петух, – вспомнилось вдруг, – ты трижды отречешься от Меня».

Он и не подумал, что Стив – Капитан гребаный Америка – будет так нуждаться в нем.

Уже под вечер на деревянных ногах он добрел до комнаты, где они жили вместе, хотя не знал, застанет ли он Стива. Но Стив был там, новый – вернее старый, с морщинами и золотым кольцом на пальце. Баки даже не знал, помнит ли он его.

Но Стив вспомнил. Улыбнулся. Линии вокруг рта разошлись. Судя по ним, ему пришлось много улыбаться. Это хорошо, сказал себе Баки. Это же хорошо, правда?

– Ты не уехал? Ты ведь собирался тогда… – Он поправился. – Собирался вчера в Африку, верно?

– Я... – У Баки перехватило горло. – Я бы, знаешь… Ничего, если я еще немного останусь здесь?

Он вдруг испугался, что Стив решит, будто он – о базе Мстителей.

– Останусь с тобой?

– Ты… конечно.

Стив отодвинулся, пропуская его внутрь. Баки показалось, что он стал меньше, как будто усох. Стал слабее. Он уронил сумку на пол.

– Стив, ты…

– Что, Бак?

_Не был там несчастен? Не чувствовал себя ненужным? Не забыл меня?_

– Там… тогда… тебя любили?

– Там… там я был нужен, – тихо сказал Стив. – Я собирался вернуться раньше, но знаешь… закрутился. 

– Женился? – Баки потянулся за его рукой, чтобы рассмотреть кольцо. Но кольца не оказалось. 

– Я его убрал. Это так… маскировка. Удивительно, как люди перестают задавать лишние вопросы, когда видят, что ты окольцован. 

– Надо будет попробовать, – фыркнул Баки. 

– Надо, – тихо сказал Стив. 

– Так я... – Он сглотнул. – Так я останусь?

Стив не включал в квартире свет, и в наступивших сумерках казался не слишком старым. Но когда он наморщил лоб, линии стали непривычно глубокими.

– Бак… А в тот день… Вчера… Постой, сегодня. Ты тоже хотел остаться?

Он кивнул. Между ними легло молчание, как пропасть, которую никак не переступить. Пропасть во – сколько там лет? Баки даже не знал.

– Стиви, послушай…

– Я должен был... – Тот слегка пошатнулся, и Баки протянул руки – подхватить его. – Я должен был уломать тебя. Я ведь когда-то умел тебя уламывать. Я должен был… Мне нельзя было сдаваться. Нельзя было уходить.

_У тебя же не было сил – не сдаваться._

Вместо того, чтоб подхватить, получилось почему-то вцепиться в плечи. Что-то душило Баки изнутри, не давало говорить.

– Я, – вымолвил он, – Стив, если ты только позволишь… Если только…

От Стива шел странный запах, будто что-то бумажное; может, это был запах старости. Но руки были по-прежнему сильными. Теперь Стив держал его. Стив не давал упасть.

– Ничего, Бак. Ничего. Ну что ты. Я здесь. И ты будешь здесь… сколько захочешь. Тихо, тихо. Не плачь, ладно? Ну что ты. Бак, не реви. 

Сухой ладонью Стив гладил его по голове, водил по спине, тихонько растирая болевые точки. Баки потихоньку успокаивался, дышал в клетчатую фланелевую рубашку, мокрую от его слез. А вкус в одежде у Стива так и не изменился.

– Я не хочу в Африку, – выговорил он. – Никогда туда не хотел.

– И не надо, – примирительно сказал Стив. На секунду Баки показалось, будто тот опять стал мелким, и они обнимаются в темной бруклинской квартирке. – Будешь жить здесь. Какие же мы идиоты с тобой, а?

– Ну ты-то, положим, всегда таким был, – пробурчал Баки в его плечо.

– Ничего. – Стив прижался губами к его виску, и Баки замер. – Тебе просто надо отдохнуть. Поспать. А завтра… Завтра будет новое утро. У тебя был тяжелый день, Бак. Такой тяжелый день…


End file.
